Hey Atty
by Dark Angel Of Wind
Summary: Atticus finally found the girl of his dreams, but is too nervous and scared to do anything about it.a companion to Coco Gash Jirachi's Once Upon A Time in Domino city. read that first.


**Hey Atty**

**by Dark Angel of Wind and Coco Gash Jirachi**

**Summary: Atticus finally found the girl of his dreams, but is too nervous and scared to do anything about it. its a good thing that his love has an older sister and brother who want them both to be happy. based off of Coco Gash Jirachi's Once Upon A Time in Domino City**

**Disclaimers:do not own Yugioh GX or the song Hey Jude, that awsome song is done by the band the Beatles.  
****  
Claimers: but G-chi does own Emily Lynn and Jackson and I own Cassandra in a sense cus really I own Hillary and Hikaru who are other names for Cassandra so she really she is mine but also hers and I'm going to stop talking or I'll go into another loop of death because of lack of breathing**

**WARNING!!! UNLESS YOU HAVE READ ONCE UPON A TIME IN DOMINO CITY MADE BY COCO GASH JIRACHI THIS WONT BE AS AWSOME!**

**DA- I love this song, and after reading your latest chapter of Once Upon A Time in Domino City I just had to write it with ya.**

**DA- I love this song, and after reading your latest chapter of Once Upon A Time in Domino City I just had to write it with ya.**

Gash- ^-^ I feel very honored, Sissy-cha! So much I'll keep away from sugar for now!... But only for now... (Shakes) DX I'M GETTING OFF TRACK!!!

DA- ......really? no sugar at all? (unwraps a chocolate bar and takes a small bite)

Gash- ... T.T Do you have a chocoto spare?... (Gives a puppy face)

DA- (looks at her bar and back at Gash)

Gash- (Eyes sparkle) Pwetty pwease wiff sugar on topsies?

DA- (sighs and hands her a bar) damn you and your cuteness

Gash- ^-^ (Glomps) You're the best Sissy-cha in the whole wide wooooooooooorld!!!

**DA/Gash- ON WITH THE FIC!!**

**#**

"hey mickey your so fine, your so fine you blow my mind! HEY MICKEY!"

"CASSANDRA SHUT UP!"

Cassandra stuck her tongue out at her twin and changed her sitting position on the desk.

"your just jelouse of my awsome choice of music"

Yusei shook his head and groaned as he went back underneath his bike.

"seriously who sings those types of songs anymore?!"

"would you perfer **'Our House'**?  
Father wears his sunday best  
Mothers tired she needs a rest, The kids are playing up downstairs.  
Sisters sighing in her sleep, Brothers got a date to keep  
He cant hang around....."

"GAH!! MAKE IT STOP!!!"

"OH I GOT IT! '**Tainted love'** RIGHT?!"

"SHUT UP ZOH MY GODS!"

Cassandra kicked her feet above the ground and laughed.

"say, I wonder how Atty and Eme-chi are doing?"

"dunno, why don't you go find out instead of buggin' me while I'm working will ya?"

Cassandra curled a strand of hair around her finger before nodding with a smile.

"your right, besides I think i hear Jack outside waitin' for me to leave"

She laughed as she heard her brother bonk his head from under his bike again and skipped out the door to find her lil chibii sis and the brown haired boy were.

she walked into the living room with Emily Lynn watching TV with a bored, distant look on her face.

Cassandra tilted her head with a frown and jumped on the couch from behind making the tiny teen jump.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEKS!"

"....eeks?"

"well you scared me Cassie!"

Emily Lynn looked up at her big sister briefly before getting stuck inside of one of Cassandra's patented "OH MY GOSH I FOUND SOMETHING ADORABLE I MUST HUG IT" hugs.

"S-sissy-cha! I c-can't breath!"

"oh right, that's a natural bodily function. mah bad"

Cassandra let go of Emily Lynn and frowned as she saw the forced smile that was being put on.

"soooooooooooooooooo what's up? where's Atty-ki?"

Emily Lynn then hid her face in Rufus making Cassandra nod with her arms crossed.

"I see, WELP SEE YA!"

as Cassandra sped through the door and slammed it shut Emily Lynn looked up with a confused stare.

"huh?"

#

Cassandra found Atticus sitting on a park bench looking at his open palms.

She hid behind a sign wearing all black and spy gear. she was thinking of what she could do when a tap on the shoulder made her yelp.

"YELP!"

see?

"SHHH! Jesus Cass, do you want him to hear us?"

Cassandra clutched her chest as she looked up and saw Jackson wearing camouflage making her snort.

"_Camo _Jackson?"

"oh like your ninja bit is gonna work any better in _broad daylight_?!"

Cassandra was about to rebuttal when she heard a loud long sigh.

They both turned their attention to the young man sitting on the bench with a forlorn look.

"what are we gonna do Jacky?"

Jackson sighed and scratched his head.

"well we can't force them, so we'll just have to follow him and steer him in the right direction."

Cassandra smiled and took out a black bag of tricks out of thin air.

"Alright! **Operation: get Emi-chi and Atty-ki together so that they can be in love forever an' ever **is a go!"

Jackson went wide eyed at the sight of the bag.

"where did you?! how did you?!?......"

"ah ah ah! remember what I said when we first met? I MAKE LIFE INTERESTING BITCH!"

#

so they both proceeded to watch Atticus sit on the bench impatiently wanting something to happen.

Suddenly Atticus stood up and shoved his hands in his pockets and started to turn around.

Cassandra sighed as she watched him start walking and started to sing softly as she thought of what could be going through his head.

_"Hey Atty, don't make it bad.  
Take a sad song and make it better.  
Remember to let her into your heart,  
Then you can start to make it better"_

They followed him as he went into a flower garden and looked at the different flowers.

Jackson then snuck up behind him and tapped his shoulder after placing a rose of the same type on Emily Lynn's hair pin on the stone bench next to him and then dashed back into the shadows.

_"Hey Atty, dont be afraid.  
You were made to go out and get her.  
The minute you let her under your skin,  
Then you begin to make it better"_

Atticus looked over his shoulder, underneath of him, and above him before noticing the rose.

His eyes widened as he picked it up gently and smelled it, smiling sadly before wiping his eyes as the tears started to well up.

_"And anytime you feel the pain, hey Atty, refrain,  
Don't carry the world upon your shoulders.  
For well you know that its a fool who plays it cool  
By making his world a little colder"_

Jackson and Cassandra followed him some more as he wandered aimlessly around the flower garden while holding the rose in both hands.

Atticus then went to the graveyard and sat on a stone bench in front of his sister and held the rose tightly as he stared at the hedge-stone.

he sighed softly as he pictured her face and heard her singing.** (1)**

_"Hey Atty, don't let me down.  
You have found her, now go and get her.  
Remember to let her into your heart,  
Then you can start to make it better"_

Jackson made a bird call so that a few birds flew by and landed on the tree next to the hedge stone. The birds tweeted and flew around the hedge stone before flying away.

Atticus's lips twitched a little at the sight of the birds and looked at the rose in his palms.

Cassandra frowned slightly as he started to cry teardrops on his hands and sang a little softer.

_"So let it out and let it in, hey Atty, begin,  
You're waiting for someone to perform with.  
And don't you know that its just you, hey Atty, you'll do,  
The movement you need is on your shoulder"_

Jackson and Cassandra watched him walk back towards their house and hope shone in both of their eyes.

but that hope dissipated once they saw him stop halfway there.

Instead Atticus stood in place, in front of the gate of their home, staring at the building with the same distant vacant look that Cassandra saw on Emily Lyyn.

Cassandra smiled broadly and sang a little loudly as Jackson kthrew a picture of Emily Lynn in the air, letting the wind blow it at Atticus's feet.

_"Hey Atty, dont make it bad.  
Take a sad song and make it better.  
Remember to let her under your skin,  
Then you'll begin to make it  
Better better better better better better, OH!"_

Atticus's eyes grew wide as he knelt down to pick up the picture.

He stared at it a good while and then back to the rose in his other hand and took a deep breath before he went inside.

Cassandra smiled and put her arm around Jackson's shoulder, leaning against him as he smiled himself and sang along.

_"Na na na na na ,na na na, hey Atty..."_

**#**

**DA-well there you have it. again if you don't fully understand then you shall have to read Coco Gash Jirachi's story **Once Upon A Time In Domino City**. one of her best works after **Jaden And The Phoenix **, **The Protector Of The Black And White Spell Book, and her latest work Phoenix.

**(1) basically he overheard Cassie's singing and thought that it was his sister singing from heaven or hell or where ever Alexis would go to Xp**


End file.
